


[Podfic] Holy Palmers

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sensuality, because little touches can be hot af, erotic hand-holding, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Aziraphale and Crowley are trying new things.Wherein an angel and a demon hold hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Holy Palmers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holy Palmers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623977) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Holy-Palmers-by-Fyre-ejc0am)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d33gazt8nvtq5ss/GO_DI_1_7_Holy_Palmers.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Barefoot](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Drifter/Barefoot) by Chad Crouch  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)


End file.
